Conventionally, in electronic devices such as image forming devices, devices are known that display procedures corresponding to errors when detecting occurrence of error to facilitate error cancellation.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-17942 discloses a system that displays on a cellular phone a moving image related to a cancellation procedure for jam recovery of an image forming apparatus to facilitate the jam recovery. This system is configured such that a moving image suitable for the status of the image forming apparatus is selected and displayed.
However, a method has not been considered for easily identifying an electronic device in error condition which is in front of an operator from the plurality of electronic devices in an environment where a plurality of electronic devices is utilized, and selecting and transferring suitable procedure display to a portable terminal in accordance with the operation status of the identified electronic device.